Birthday Wish
by Waking Hyde
Summary: The 3rd of January is, after all, not a special day. To anyone besides Kabaji Munehiro, Hyoutei Gakuen 2nd year. He happen to be born on this very day. Slight Hyoutei crack.


**_AU: _**I'm back with a new Hyoutei story! Seriously, I can't go on writing without them, my sanity depends on it. This year, I plan to write a birthday one-shot for as many of the characters as I can/know the birthday of. I seem to have an own birthday muse, though he gave this idea but never anything else in particular concerning Kabaji. When that is said, I must apologize deeply for the fact that I forgot to write one to Dan yesterday! I'm so sorry, Dan!! Cough, yeah, so today is Kabaji's birthday, and although I have no opinions whatsoever on Kabaji, I couldn't miss this opportunity to write Hyoutei. One serious FAIL about this fic, though, is the fact that there exists a movie called "Atobe's Gift" - which completely ruins my plot. Let's pretend that movie never happened. Here is something less grand to honor the friendship between Atobe and Kabaji.

As a side note on **Atobe's language**: I absolutely love to write him, although his ore-sama'ing is quite annoying. I know that the way I make him speak in English (like sometimes refering to himself as "he" and saying "ore-sama's") is not grammatically correct, if you think about how it corresponds to the equal Japanese use of it. However, English and Japanese are two entirely different languages, and Ore-sama cannot be used the same way while still being grammatically correct. My apologies. If I were to use the correct forms, I would use something around the lines of "Sir I" but that is - as Shishido would've said - too lame. Another thing about his way of speaking: while I as the authour use the word kouhai, and all of the other characters does likewise, Atobe says "Underclassmen" because those two differ slightly in a way that the latter is used to express inferiority as well, and more so than kouhai when speaking of classes. I feel like it is a proper thing for Atobe to say. xP

Oh, and for all those who's waiting for something else regarding my story **Imperfect **starring Fuji and Tezuka - I'm working on it, don't you worry... :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own... Well, anything in this story. I think. The exact way my letters are combined, maybe. x3

**Warnings: **Un-beta'd text. One swear word from Shishido's part.

* * *

**Birthday Wish**

The 3rd of January was, to most people, nothing special. It was one of the first days of the new year, but people got tired of being excited by that after two days. Nothing in particular happened on the 3rd, it was just as regular as any other of the 364 days in a year. No, the 3rd was not a special day, in any aspect.

Except for one boy.

Kabaji Munehiro, Hyoutei Gakuen 2nd year student, happened to be born on this very day.

It was not as if he expected a grand celebration from anyone. His sister woke him up with a 'happy birthday!' and breakfast in bed, as did his parents when he got ready for school. He had only smiled thankfully at them, not really expecting anything more nor less.

He did not believe that any of his teammates would remember, or even _know, _that it was his birthday. He did not particularly care either. Although, he thought admittedly as he watched Mukahi climb onto the back of the slightly annoyed Oshitari, it would have been nice with some attention. Or, as his gaze shifted to Ohtori, who was busy cleaning a small cut at Shishido's temple, someone who cared. He had never given them any reason to even think twice of him, but usually, he was perfectly fine with that. Today, though, he found himself sighing at this new, unknown feeling that stung somewhere in his chest. He did not like it.

"Kabaji," he heard from behind him, and turned to see the tennis club's buchou and his childhood friend, Atobe Keigo. The normally so arrogant boy was smiling softly as he started walking towards the tennis courts, motioning for Kabaji to follow. The younger boy did so without a word.

"Kabaji, unless you mind, Ore-sama would like to ask a few favors of you," Atobe said casually while glaring at an occasional kouhai passing by. Kabaji paid no heed to it. Growing up with Atobe, he was used to the older boy's rather cocky attitude, though he had no real problem with it. Atobe was never unpleasant with him, and he rather liked the other's presence. Now, he could practically feel a list of tasks coming up, as part of their usual morning routine. Kabaji did not really mind. He never did. Most people thought he might get annoyed at Atobe for his constant bossiness, but he could not really see why. It did not matter to him, so why should anyone else care? Besides, Atobe was the only one who really _knew _him.

"Usu," he replied easily, just like every other day.

"First of all, Ore-sama wants you to wake Jiroh up, and bring him to him. Ore-sama need some training against volley-specialists," the silver-haired boy started as he carelessly examined his nails.

"Usu."'

"Then Ore-sama would like you to slap Shishido once for injuring himself all the time. It is not good for the club, you know."

"Usu."

"As a side note, Ore-sama also wants you to make sure his underclassmen are behaving as they should. Ore-sama has seen some tendencies, and he does not like it."

"Usu."

"When you are done, Ore-sama wants you to come to him for your final task today. Ore-sama promises, it will not be tiring."

"Usu."

With that, Kabaji took of, first locating the sleepy third-year behind some of the bleachers, sleeping as usual. Kabaji wondered, for a brief second, if Jiroh actually had tried to hide before napping, or if he just happened to be there when he fell asleep. Shrugging to himself, he casually picked up the strawberry blonde and flung him over his shoulder, startling the other.

"Whoa – what's happening?" Jiroh exclaimed in surprise before realizing the all too familiar scenario.

"Hey, Kabaji... Why'd ya have to wake me?" He whined as he started rubbing his eyes. Kabaji did not reply.

"Fine, fine, I get it..." Jiroh mumbled to the bigger boy's back. "Am I playing Atobe again?"

"Usu."

"Jeez, can't he practice with any of the tiny guys?" Jiroh continued, not really expecting an answer. Kabaji inwardly chuckled at Jiroh's nickname for his kouhai's. Technically, seeing as he was one of them, that would make him a 'tiny guy', according to Jiroh. Of course, there would be no use in pointing this out.

"Meh, I guess they're not good enough. Why don't he take his adrenaline out on Gakuto, it's been a while, don't cha think?"

"..."

"Maybe even Ohtori... Wonder when the last time they played was... I can't even remember..." Kabaji was not about to point out that he was most likely sleeping through it all, again because it would be pointless.

"He could play against Yuushi, they would've had a nice little match." Little in the most misused sense of the word.

"Or Ryou. … Nah, you're right, he won't play Ryou for a while after that whole dropped-from-the-regulars-thing." … Well, he might actually have a point there.

"Anyone, I just – whoa!" Suddenly, he was dumped on the ground before Atobe's feet.

"Thank you, Kabaji," Atobe nodded and proceeded to gently pat Jiroh's head with his racket.

"Now, Jiroh, you are so lucky to be granted permission to play against Ore-sama's brilliance," Atobe said as he tossed Jiroh his equipment.

"Uhm... Thanks?"

"Ore-sama is pleased to hear your gratitude."

Meanwhile, Kabaji was making his way over to Shishido and Ohtori. He never expected to get any birthday greetings from Jiroh. Of all people, he was not the most likely to notice. Kabaji had never told him, and Jiroh had never asked. It did not really bother him. It should not, he told himself.

On the way, he made sure to give some of the younger members of the club 'the look'. Which was basically just looking at them, because they all knew it meant 'Atobe is watching you'. Something that was scary enough itself.

"Ouch, Choutarou, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Shishido-senpai..."

None of them know either, Kabaji thought as he neared the two best friends. Upon his arrival, they both looked up in mild confusion.

"Oh hi, Kabaji-san," Ohtori greeted while Shishido gave him a slight smile. Without further ado, Kabaji pried the surprised Ohtori's hands off Shishido, much to the silver-haired boy's protest, and earning a hiss from Shishido as the antiseptic was removed from his wound. Kabaji proceeded to give the capped boy a whack against the uninjured part of his head, which caused said capped boy to yelp and quickly cover his face.

"The hell, Kabaji?!" Shishido raged and glared at his kouhai through his fingers. Ohtori was caught between his worry for Shishido and the slight amusement the situation provided.

"I think Atobe-san thinks you injure yourself to much," Ohtori said with a smile as he brought the antiseptic back. "Isn't that right, Kabaji-san?"

"Usu."

"Che," Shishido snorted, still looking pissed. "Why don't that pompous bastard get his rich ass over here and see how much good he is himself... He might as well just _try, _I swear - "

Kabaji blocked out the rest of Shishido's rant as he turned back the very same direction he just came from. A small grunt from his side made him look down at Hiyoshi.

"Good morning, Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Is Atobe playing someone?"

"Usu."

"Tch. Should've been me."

"..."

"Mind if I join? I don't have anything particular to do now, and might as well spend my time studying Atobe. Gekokujou."

"Usu."

The two second-years walked the rest of the way to Atobe's more or less private courts in silence. Kabaji said nothing of his birthday to Hiyoshi. He never had before, and did not see any reason to now either. Hiyoshi was Hiyoshi, and not the type to ponder things like birthdays. As he thought of it, Kabaji did not know Hiyoshi's birthday either. He could not remember ever having celebrated it, like they did with Atobe's, Oshitari's or even Ohtori's. Well, it was not his problem.

Upon their arrival, Atobe paused the game and quickly strode over to them. Kabaji noted how the result board said '5-0'.

"Ah, Kabaji, Hiyoshi!" he exclaimed, making Jiroh look at the newcomers as well. "Very good! Ore-sama is delighted by your presence. Now, Hiyoshi, Ore-sama would like for you to take over."

Both Hiyoshi and Jiroh seemed pleased at this development, although for two entirely different reasons. Jiroh screeched 'Finally!' as he let himself fall backwards and promptly fell asleep. Hiyoshi smirked and muttered 'Gekokujou' while eying Atobe carefully. Atobe raised a fine eyebrow at their actions.

"Ore-sama demands that you tell him why you assume it is okay to sleep in the middle of a game, Jiroh," Atobe said as he prodded Jiroh gently with his foot. Jiroh blinked at him blearily.

"But you said that Hiyoshi would take over - "

"Ore-sama's place, not yours," Atobe brushed him off. "Ore-sama has something very important he needs to discuss with Kabaji."

"Fine..."

Hiyoshi looked equally, if not more, disappointed than Jiroh at this revelation. Kabaji could have sworn he heard him mutter 'No gekokujou today, then...'

"Come, Kabaji," Atobe demanded, ignoring the two smaller players as he grabbed a towel and walked towards the clubhouse. Kabaji obediently followed.

"Ore-sama told you he had something else he wanted you to do today," Atobe said casually, twisting a silver lock back into place as he spoke. Kabaji merely nodded. "Ore-sama is aware of the fact that he has not exactly been generous lately. Ore-sama must apologize deeply for that." Again, Kabaji nodded. Though most others would have laughed, or brushed him off, he knew Atobe was sincere, and to be honest, he had not been bothered. Not even today...

"But today, Ore-sama wants you to do one final thing for him." Atobe stopped and turned around, so he was facing Kabaji. A real smile, nothing like the smirks and cunning grins he usually wore, played over his lips as he laid one hand on Kabaji's shoulder and grabbed the other, slipping a small, wrapped parcel in it.

"Ore-sama wants you to have fun today, and he kindly offers himself to you, with the promise of heeding your every wish. It is, after all, your birthday. Happy birthday, Kabaji."

"... Thank you, Atobe."

* * *

If anyone of you have read my other Hyoutei stories, you'll see that in my opinion, Kabaji is perfectly able to think and speak like a normal person. When he feels like it. Which he regularly doesn't. Although he does at the end. Sorry about Shishido, as well, I just don't seem to be able to write a story without him. xP

This story is in serious need of a decent plot (and muse, for that kind) but it's what I have. I still hope you will review. =)


End file.
